Mirriah Glass/Relationships
Relationships Family Mother Her mother was the former Looking-Glass. Unlike Mirriah's father, she was allowed to be freed from the Mirror Realm in order to raise her child. However, once Mirriah began attending Ever After High, she was returned to the Mirror Realm. Now, Mirriah can only contact her mother via mirrors. She is quite close to her mother, much closer to her than she is to her father, but this is mostly because her father is crazy. Her mother is crazy in a different way, being from Wonderland and all. Still, she feels more comfortable talking to her mother about certain things. Mostly though, this has lead Mirriah to bottling up the majority of her thoughts and feelings, because she's never felt safe enough to talk to even her parents. Father Mirriah's father is the infamous Magic Mirror owned by the Evil Queen. Part of the reason he wasn't allowed back into the real world, unlike his wife, is because he's insane. By psychology's standards, he is a sociopath. Mirriah blames her father for turning the Evil Queen evil in the first place, and she credits the Evil Queen's going off-script as ideas planted in her brain by the Magic Mirror. She fears her father and rarely speaks to him. She is secretly glad he's locked up in the Mirror Realm. It's another reason she is not keen on fulfilling her destiny. Friends Mirriah tends to not have a lot of friends. This is partly because she's hard to get along with, partly because she's perfectly fine with not having friends, and partly because she's considered to be "weird". For those who do befriend her, she'll do anything in her power to keep them close to her. And if that means magically controlling them with her words, then so be it. Raven Queen Mirriah is only "friends" with Raven because Apple bribed her to try and turn her evil. After all, the many Magic Mirrors that came before Mirriah had a hand in turning plenty of the Queens into twisted and evil women. However, Raven's will is much stronger than Mirriah accounted for, so her magic doesn't quite work on her. It doesn't help that Raven is constantly trying to avoid Mirriah. She says it's because "mirror-gazing" was her mom's hobby, not hers. Mirriah thinks Raven just plain doesn't like her. Still, for anyone who asks, Mirriah will say that Raven is her friend. Amoris M. Cupid Mirriah finds it increasingly frustrating, annoying, unfair, but also perhaps a little bit lucky that her own roommate has spotted the elusive River Loxias so many times. It may or may not have been a plan of Mirriah's to use Amoris as bait to lure River into a false sense of security before Mirriah burst out of the closet to unmask the graffiti artist once and for all. But that's more of a "desperate times call for desperate measures" kind of plan. Overall, Mirriah supposes that Amoris makes a "decent" roommate. She may not like to admit it to anyone, but she's glad she has Amoris sharing her dorm instead of someone else. Jubilee Jove TBA Brangwen von Dark Sinister magical ladies with a penchant for evil deeds, Mirriah and Gwen share their own odd friendship with each other. Mirriah finds herself interested in Gwen's sorceress abilities, as she does with most witches around Ever After High tba Ryusei Arctic * ofc mirriah needed to get the school's hacker on her side * one of the few ppl (who are not witches) that mirriah actually respects. mostly because they exchange gossip with each other Franz K. Faust tba Circe Vogelsang tba Alhexandria Enchant * sometimes alhex dresses better than mirriah and it drives her crazy * they have a v symbiotic relationship * despite driving each other up the wall frequently, they are the reason the weird sisters are so cliquey * they talk a lot of shit together Izaspella Castwell * mirriah admires her magic, but not her attitude or sense of fashion * they get along well because they rarely ever hang out outside of weird sisters stuff * they share a weird sense of humor, although when mirriah is the one who isnt in the joke she gets v irked Pet With her affinity for magic and her love for the occult, Mirriah summoned an albino raven during their Animal Calling class. She named him Shatters. Romance River Loxias Exposing them for who they really are is one of Mirriah's only motivations in life. It's something she feels quite passionately about. A mysterious and elusive figure, Mirriah finds them frustrating but exhilarating all at once. Since she knows the scoop on everyone in Ever After High, this one person who has managed to stay secretive and unknown to her drives her crazy. Plus, knowing that Blondie is after this exposé as well motivates Mirriah. The cat and mouse game they have going on always manages to keep Mirriah on her toes. She'll stop at nothing to find out just who River truly is. Lately she's been finding herself checking mirrors more and more, in hopes of catching sight of them once more. Enemies Blondie Lockes Despite the fact that Mirriah is the first person Blondie will go to for the latest gossip and news, it doesn't mean that Mirriah likes ''her. The best way to describe their relationship would be "best frenemies". They're sort of rivals, too, since they're both trying to one-up each other with various rumors they've heard around Ever After High. Although it's totally hypocritical of her, Mirriah thinks that Blondie gets her news stories unjustly by spying on people - y'know because Mirriah totally ''does not spy on people at all. She "checks" up on them, thank you very much. Reiji Watanabe TBA Ivory l'Blanche Alabastine Queen TBA Moana King tba The Majority of Ever After High Who hasn't tasted the wrath of Mirriah's heartless gossip? There's not a lot of people who can say that Mirriah has never posted or started a rumor about them. From Hunter Huntsman to Minuette Dancer and all the way to Headmaster Grimm, Mirriah doesn't care who it may be - If it's juicy and humiliating, she's spreading it around like wildfire. However, there's a certain love-hate relationship that surrounds Mirriah like a bubble. Others might have had a few secrets leaked out by her, but they can't help themselves but return for more gossip about others later on. Category:Subpages